


(I Can Feel) Your Pulse in the Pages

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Harry is a softie, M/M, So is Phil, Soulmate AU, canon-typical violence ish?, mostly Phil's pov, or at least implied violence, other characters are mentioned but don't appear, prompt, request fic, the song Poet, time jumps galore, title is Bastille this time, you have 200 sticky notes to write back and forth daily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Phil has known his soulmate since he was 12 years old and he received the first sticky note from a 9 year old boy named Harry, wishing for a friend.At 12, he vowed to always be his friend.As he got older, he vowed to be more.





	(I Can Feel) Your Pulse in the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsHippyfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHippyfreak/gifts).



> Just like, a quick readers guide.  
> I used  
> >>>  
> for time jumps this time instead of paragraph breaks. Paragraph breaks are just double spaced. 
> 
>  All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

_Are you there?_

He saw the post-it out of the corner of his eye next to his textbook, and Phil rubbed tired eyes as he reached out for it. Reading it, he couldn’t help but smile. He reached over for his own stack, pulling it closer.

_You should be sleeping._ He wrote back, pulling the note off the stack and sticking it to the corner of his desk. When he glanced back it was gone. He went back to his study notes. He had his very last high school exam in 6 hours and he wanted to ace it. The flash of colour caught his attention again and he looked over to see a new note where his had sat only moments before.

_I can’t. Things have been crazy_

_here. I’m too_ ~~_scared_ ~~ _wired to_

_sleep._

Phil stared at the note and felt a spike of worry. Even though the word was struck through, he could still see it; still read it. Harry was scared. His soulmate was scared. Pushing aside his textbook, he pulled the post-it notes closer.

_You could always tell me_

_where you are. I could_

_help you. You don’t have to_

_do this alone you know._

He wrote back, nerves twisting his stomach. He’d known his soulmate most of his life, when the first sticky note had appeared when he was 12 and a boy who introduced himself as Harry who’d been 9 had written him a note wishing for a friend.

He’d known about magic nearly as long; finding out the moment Harry got the first letter and having read the stacks of notes depicting Diagon Alley and the half-giant who’d brought him there. At the end of the day, magic hadn’t been that hard to believe in, not when soulmates were connected by a stack of 200 sticky notes they could send back and forth every day.

He knew all about Voldemort - all about the nightmares and the weird events that kept happening. He’d been less than thrilled when Harry had told him about being forced to fight a dragon. Even less pleased when he’d discovered Harry had been _kidnapped_ and used in some sort of ritual to bring Voldemort back from whatever half-state he’d been living in.

And look, Phil knew how that sounded. He hadn’t _told_ anyone that Harry was a wizard; hadn’t told anyone about the magical community; but that didn’t make it any less real. And he’d been researching. Harry had sent him resources; ways to find out the truth on his own to prove it was real without having to meet.

_You know I can’t. I want_

_to, you must believe I do._

_But it isn’t safe._

And that was the one thing Harry wouldn’t give him; specifics on where he was. He was too afraid that if Phil was in the same place, Voldemort or his followers would find out and he’d be hurt or worse.

Given that Harry was only 15 compared to his own 18, it rankled to have the choice taken from him, but he also couldn’t deny Harry’s point that he wasn’t equipped to deal with magic. Not yet anyways. He’d vowed to himself early on that he’d find a way to protect himself so that Harry wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.

He took a deep breath, picking up his pen again.

_I know. I get it. But I hate_

_it. One day i’ll be able to_

_help. Whatever you do,_

_don’t trust the nightmares._

_If something happens, tell_

_someone first. DON’T just_

_run into danger. Promise me._

He wrote back. He knew Harry had managed to save his friends Dad because of one of the visions, but it seemed too easy. The two of them had discovered months ago that some of his dreams weren’t just dreams; some of his nightmares weren’t just nightmares; they were bits and pieces of Voldemort’s mind. A connection that pissed Phil off more than anything. If anyone should have access to his soulmates thoughts, it should be him.

_I promise. Good luck on your_

_exam, Phil._

Was the reply, and Phil sighed, glancing at his textbook. He hardly had it in him to study now, but he needed to. If he was going to find a way to protect himself and Harry - to find a way to get to his soulmate one day - he had to prepare.

 

>>>

 

He was finishing up his last semester at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Communications when the chill passed over him. He glanced around and caught sight of a sticky note, smudged with dirt and something darker - _blood_ his mind supplied - and felt his stomach drop.

He’d been a nervous wreck for the last few weeks, only just barely keeping it together. Harry was on the run, destroying actual pieces of soul ripped away and hidden in objects, and he’d had a bad feeling all along, just knowing something would go wrong. He scrambled for the note, glad nobody was around to see the break in his usual cool composure.

_Do you have a phone number?_

It was the first time Harry had ever asked for such a thing, and heart in his throat Phil hurried to grab one of his own notes, scribbling out the number for the landline on his desk. He set the note down, glancing at the phone and back, and when he looked back the note was gone. He turned his attention back to the phone and felt like he was going to throw up.

They’d been communicating through the sticky notes for nearly 8 years now but they’d never tried to communicate in another way. The phone rang and despite having expected it, he still jumped even as he lunged for the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Phil?”

He didn’t know how, but he knew instantly that this was Harry. The reception was terrible, so wherever Harry was, wherever he’d managed to find a phone of all things, he didn’t have a very good connection. He wondered somewhat hysterically if there were payphones at Hogwarts. Phil pressed the phone closer to his ear.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Harry admitted, but there was a tension in his voice and Phil knew something was terribly wrong. “I’ve almost done it. I know how to kill him. I know how to end it all. But I just - I wanted to say, even though we’ve never met, I love you.” and it was like the floor fell from under Phil’s feet.

“Whatever you’re planning to do, don’t do it, Harry. _Please_.” there was a choked laugh, and he had never wished so viciously to know what Harry looked like; to be able to visualize how his face would look when he made such a sad sound.

“I have to. I’m the only one who can.”

“I love you, too.” Phil blurted out immediately, ears burning. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings; not even really embarrassed by them; but he’d never been an extremely emotive person. Harry’s laugh was the brightest thing he’d ever heard.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” and damn it, Harry was actually teasing him.

“Harry-” he tried to begin, but Harry interrupted.

“I have to go. I’m sorry we never did this before.” then there was a sharp breath on the other end. “Goodbye.” the receiving tone sounded in his ears but he couldn’t put the phone down.

Then he was shoving to his feet, knocking his chair over in his haste.

He had to get to the UK. He had skills now. He could track Harry down - he could figure this out. He was practically a fully fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he was being mentored by Nick Fury of all people, one of the top agents in the field. He could do this.

He spun back to his desk as he collected his things and froze in his tracks.

There was a single sticky note sitting in the middle, crumpled and dirty, but that wasn’t what had him staring in horror. It was the fact that his own stack, the ones he could use to write to Harry, were gone.

His knees all but gave out and he only just made it to the desk, snatching up the note left there.

_I’m sorry._

He sank to his knees then; didn’t realize he was crying until the tears splattered onto the note.

He had no idea how long he sat there, clutching the note and feeling _so angry_. At himself, at Harry, at the universe.

When he finally pushed to his feet, lightheaded and craving a stiff drink or twenty, he found himself staring once more.

There, on the desk, where the note from Harry had appeared, was a new stack of sticky notes.

Hands shaking, he grabbed his pen, barely managing to scratching out the note.

_Are you there?_

For one, terrifying moment, he was afraid that nothing would happen - but then between one blink and the next, the post-it was gone. In the next blink, another rumpled one had replaced it.

_Yes._

Read the shakily written letters.

_Tell me where you are._

Because he wasn’t asking anymore. Couldn’t handle this. This time, there was no immediate reply. Phil was ready to scream. He was about to write a very angry set of notes when the phone rang, making him jump.

He answered it immediately.

“Coulson.”

“Phil,” and that was Harry’s voice again. He sounded wrecked. Phil swallowed back the wave of worry.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded, furious and hurt and terrified all at once. “You _died_.” Harry let out a slow breath but didn’t reply right away. When he did, he sounded nervous.

“I was actually thinking that maybe, if it was alright with you, I could come to America. Things are going to be a bit hectic around here now and I though now would be as good a time as any to meet you in person and-”

“Yes.” Phil cut him off immediately. “Of course you can. Yes. When are you leaving?”

“Well, technically I can get an international portkey and be there within the day. It’ll be a bit of an abuse of power but I think this warrants it.” It felt like all the breath wooshed out of Phil’s lungs.

“Yes.” he repeated. “Please.” and after everything he’d felt in the last few hours, he couldn’t feel embarrassed about nearly begging. “Where do I pick you up from?”

“Still at the airport. It’ll just be like I got off a flight. Let’s say 10pm.” Phil did the math.

“That’s in 4 hours.” he noted, and Harry hummed in agreement. “It will be 4am for you.” he accused. “You need to sleep.”

“I need to see you more.” Phil just scowled at the phone.

“Just because you say things like that doesn’t mean you’re not still in trouble for dying.” Harry’s laughter was as bright as it was surprised.

“I’ll see you soon.” and then he hung up. Phil just cursed everything about him. Then he started to prepare a reason on why he had to skip his evening class.

 

 

 

When Phil showed up at the airport, he didn’t know what to expect. He technically still didn’t know what Harry looked like, though they’d described their appearances to each other once. He let his gaze roam over the arrivals gate once more, looking for some sort of sign, and caught the gaze of another man standing there watching him with electric green eyes, the messiest black hair, and circular framed glasses that were slightly bent perched on his nose. He didn’t have to ask to know who this was. He wondered why he’d ever doubted his ability to pick Harry out of a crowd.

Even as he cut through the crowd, Harry was grinning at him and dashed forward, dropping his bag just in time to launch bodily at Phil. Phil only just had enough time to brace himself before Harry crashed into him, and he realized with some surprise that Harry was smaller than him as he all but lifted him off the ground in a tight hug. When he shifted back enough to see his face, Phil didn’t let go, but he did bring one hand up to brush at the cut healing on Harry’s cheek.

“Come home with me.” Harry’s smile was bright and fierce and he surged up to press a searing kiss to Phil’s lips. It shocked him as much as it thrilled him.

“I’d never planned on going anywhere else.”

 

 

 

Phil woke up almost too warm. There was a crick starting in his neck and his left arm was numb. He’d also never been happier in his entire life. He opened his eyes to find Harry already awake, and wondered if the smile on his own face looked half as dopey as the one on Harry’s.

“How’d you sleep?” he couldn’t help but ask, and Harry shifted closer, their noses almost brushing together.

“Best sleep I’ve had in months.” and God did that worry him.

“You’re going to have to tell me everything eventually.” he said softly, but Harry’s smile didn’t dim.

“I know. I don’t want to hide this from you. I don’t want to hide anything from you.” his smile did fall a bit then, replaced by worry. As if he wasn’t already naked in Phil’s bed and somehow had a reason to be nervous. Phil could see the words he wanted to say before he could even open his mouth and he reached out to cover Harry’s mouth with a hand.

“You’re my soulmate. Nothing you could say will change that. I do reserve the right to be angry that you somehow literally died, but I think that’s fair, don’t you? I know you were probably doing something stupidly brave, so if I ever die doing something like that you’re welcome to be angry right back.” Harry winced but smiled at his effort.

“Please don’t die on me. Resurrection spells can be a pain.” Phil blinked at him.

“Are there actually such a thing?” Harry kept a straight face for about 5 second before he burst out laughing. Phil silenced the sound with a kiss.

 

 

 

 

“So what do you plan on doing now?” Phil asked, fixing his tie. Harry was watching him from the bed, and in the bright sunlight, the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent.

“Sleeping.” Harry replied immediately as if reading his thoughts. “Then, I figured I’d stick around a while. See what life’s like in an American city.” Phil couldn’t help the hope swelling in his chest.

“You don’t have to go back?” Harry shrugged.

“I gave my life to save theirs. The least they can do is let me spend some time away.” he paused, and that insecurity came back. Phil was beginning to realize that despite everything; despite all their conversations, all their history; Harry was still afraid of rejection. It made his blood boil that people had treated Harry in such a way that he would think even his soulmate might want to send him away. “I can get a hotel if you want,” he started to say, but Phil shut him up by pressing him back with a kiss.

“Don’t you dare. If you aren’t here when I get back, I’ll stage a mutiny.” the words had Harry grinning once more.

“We can’t have that.” Phil kissed him once more for good measure.

“Sleep well. I’ll see you tonight.” the words obviously gave Harry the same thrill they gave him because he saw the spark light in Harry’s eyes and forced himself to pull away lest he be late. With a sigh, he gave his tie one last perfunctory tug, and headed out the door. As soon as he left, he pulled one of the sticky notes out of his pocket, along with a pen.

_I love you_

He wrote.

In the elevator on the way down, a pink note appeared in his peripheral.

_I love you too_

Phil tucked the note into his breast pocket, and smiled every time he thought of it.

 

>>>

 

“Teddy wants to come stay here for Christmas.” Harry noted as he read through the letter in his lap. Phil hummed, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and passing him his cup of tea.

After they’d finally met in person almost a decade ago, Harry spent most of his time living with Phil wherever in the States he’d ended up, and the holidays with Teddy in England. Usually, Phil joined him for the visits in Europe, though there were times when he couldn’t get away from work.

“When does he arrive?” Phil asked instead, ignoring the look Harry sent his way and hiding the smile behind his cup of coffee.

“You know having him here means Andromeda too. And potentially Draco and Narcissa. Not to mention if they get to come here, the Weasleys will all want to join as well.” Phil just lifted a brow.

“So?” Harry scowled.

“We don’t have _room_ for that many guests. We only have 1 spare bedroom, and I am _not_ making anyone spend their hols in a hotel.” Phil lowered his cup, not even bothering to hide his smirk now.

“I agree.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“What do you know that I don’t?” From his pocket, Phil pulled a set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to Harry. The darker haired man caught them easily, seeker reflexes plucking them effortlessly out of the air. However, once they were in his hand, he stared. “These aren’t for any of our locks.” Phil’s smirk widened.

“That’s not technically true. The locks are actually ours.” Harry’s eyes lifted and there was a hope in them that confirmed Phil had made the right choice. From another pocket, he pulled a few pieces of paper. “It needs a bit of work, but with a bit of magic and elbow grease, I thought it would be perfect.” Harry accepted the papers, flipping through them curiously, and Phil watched his eyes widen in surprise before the tea and papers were tossed unceremoniously into the air. Phil had a moment to be in awe that everything floated safely right where Harry had tossed it before the green eyed man was in his lap, kissing him senseless.

“You bought us a house.”

“You wanted one.” the kisses grew more heated.

“You bought _me_ a house. Have I told you how much I love you?” he asked, punctuating the sentences with kisses.

“You can always tell me again.”

“I love you so much.” Phil grinned into the next kiss.

“I love you too. So when does Teddy arrive?” Harry pulled back then though he remained in Phil’s lap. “The 21st. That gives us more than enough time to get most of the way through the renovations.” then his beaming grin turned mischievous. Phil narrowed his eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking-” he warned, but Harry just pressed another quick kiss to his lips before hurrying off, collecting the papers as he went and grabbing his tea right out of the air.

“Give me one hour and then I want to head over!” he shouted back over his shoulder. Phil was helpless to do anything but wait.

 

 

An hour later, Phil found himself rolling his eyes at his soulmate’s antics. Harry was standing in front of him, beaming, and behind him were his two top agents. Those agents both happened to be defected criminal.

Clint was watching him almost suspiciously, though there was a wide grin on his face. While they got along well on the field, and Clint had outright told him there was nobody else he trusted in his ear, they’d never really progressed to a proper friendship. Not because Phil was opposed, per se, but he liked to keep Harry to himself for the most part. As it was, they both knew he had met his soulmate because they’d seen the notes pop up around the office. On one memorable occasion, they’d even met him when Harry had stormed into medical and given him a dressing down for nearly getting blown up on a mission gone sideways.

It looked like Harry had finally been fed up and taken the choice out of his hands.

Unlike Clint, Natasha spent more time watching Harry. She’d only been cleared for active duty 2 months ago, and mostly stuck by Clint. It made sense, really, since Clint was the one who’d given her the chance. But she wasn’t watching Clint now, or Phil. She was watching Harry, with a look Phil recognized as curiosity. With a sigh, he shook his head.

“I figured we could all use some family bonding before the holidays. After all, we can’t let our newly defected Russian miss out on a real English Christmas.” Both spies startled at the words as Harry hurried forward, rising to his toes to press a kiss to Phil’s lips before turning to beam at his two agents. “Come on now. We’ve surveying to do so we can decide where to start. Whoever comes up with the best plan gets to pick pizza toppings.”

Phil watched the competitive gleam enter both agents eyes. He could also see how they’d both warmed at Harry’s words.

“Who gets to judge which plan is the best?” Phil asked, giving in, and Harry laughed wickedly.

“Me, of course. Hop to it, then. I’m going to start in the kitchen.” and he dashed inside, leaving the three agents on the doorstep. Phil huffed out a laugh, looking at them now.

“He was serious about the pizza.” was all he said, waving them towards the door. “And we only have until the 21st to get everything done.”

Natasha lifted a brow at him.

“A month isn’t much time.”

“Harry likes a challenge.”

Clint smirked.

“I’m sure he does.”

Phil (almost) regretted this already. He kept the thought to himself though as Clint sauntered inside. He immediately heard the sound of him and Harry start bickering.

“You bought him this house.” he turned to look at Natasha who was watching him now with an unreadable expression.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t know he invited us.”

“Harry’s always been a force of his own.” the corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked up.

“I’ve heard of him.” she finally admitted, and Phil knew it was a sign of how much more comfortable she was that she was willing to admit such a thing.

“He’d be embarrassed if you mentioned it.” Phil told her honestly, because it was true. Natasha just hummed. Then she too moved towards the door.

“I like hot peppers on my pizza.” she said right before going inside, and Phil recognized it for another concession.

He decided he didn’t regret this at all.

 

>>>

 

Phil scrubbed a hand over his face as he walked in the front door, locking the door behind him and tossing his keys on the side table. When he didn’t immediately leave the front hall, Harry’s voice called out to him.

“Phil?”

“One second.” he called back, feeling exhausted. He gave himself one more second before he left the front hall, loosening his tie even as he followed his nose towards the kitchen. Harry was sitting on one of the barstools at the counter, papers scattered in front of him. He looked up, squinting, and Phil didn’t resist the smile that spread across his features, moving forward to push Harry’s glasses further up his nose. Then he wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face against the top of his head and taking a deep breath. He felt Harry’s arms wrap around him in return.

“Rough day?”

“Stark’s such a pain in the ass.” He felt Harry’s shoulders shake with laughter though he tried to stifle it, and Phil pinched him. Harry yelped but didn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry. What did he do this time?”

“Nearly killed himself. Again.”

“Is this worse than the time Clint leapt out of a building?” He groaned and Harry gave him a consolatory pat on the back before extracting himself and moving towards the stove.

“Probably about the same.” he admitted, even as he watched Harry stir whatever was in the covered pot. He glanced down at the notes on the table and lifted a brow. “Is this for wards?” Harry gave a hum.

“Nick asked me if I could create something for his apartment.” Phil rolled his eyes skyward.

“How is it that you’re on a first named basis with not only my agents but my boss?” but there was no heat behind it. He and Nick had been friends for years.

“He’s coming for dinner tomorrow, by the way. In case you forgot.”

“I didn’t forget.” he argued, though he had, in fact, forgotten. Harry shot him a knowing grin.

 

>>>

 

“When are you coming home?” Harry asked, and Phil could imagine how he looked, phone caught between his shoulder and his ear. “Teddy’s wondering when his favourite uncle is going to show him around the city. Brat.” he could hear Teddy snickering in the background.

When he’d graduated Hogwarts, Teddy had asked to move in with them, and they’d both been happy to have him.

“Shouldn’t be too long. Another week or two at most before I’m not needed anymore.” he looked over at the screen depicting the hammer in the middle of the crater. “New Mexico is hotter than I like it.” Harry didn’t laugh like he’d hoped.

“What’s wrong?” he asked instead, and Phil glanced around, making sure nobody else was within earshot.

“Whatever this is, I think magic’s involved.” he heard the shift, could see in his minds eye how Harry would look now; phone in hand, eyes alert, whole body tense.

“Tell me everything.” and so Phil did. At the end, Harry responded exactly as he’d expected him to. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

 

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Harry.” Phil turned at the sound of Clint’s voice and saw Harry walking purposefully forward, frown in place.

“A surprise for both of us then.” he walked right up to where Phil was standing. “Show me everything.”

 

 

 

Harry squinted at the screen, brow furrowed as Thor seemingly spoke to no one.

“There’s something in the room.” he said finally, cocking his head as he played the video one last time, eyes going unfocused though they stayed locked on the screen. “It’s powerful illusory magic. But I can hear him speaking.”

“What’s he saying?”

“That their father is dead.” he looked up at Phil, and there was an anger in his eyes that Phil rarely saw; but it was always when someone he cared about was in danger; or worse, if there was some sort of imbalance being created. Since his death all those years ago, Harry had always been particularly attuned to the balances and imbalances of death.

“Where is he? Thor?” Phil and Clint exchanged a glance.

“His colleague picked him up under a different name.” Harry made a rude noise.

“I’m not surprised. I wouldn’t imagine they would believe you inclined to believe that you had a norse god who’d fallen from grace in your holding cell.”

Clint openly gaped.

“Are you for real?”

Phil and Harry both ignored him.

“He’s staying in town. I’ll take you.” He didn’t have to ask to know that whatever was going on made Harry uneasy. The fact that his usually unshakeable soulmate was uneasy told Phil that worse was coming.

 

>>>

 

 

Harry had known his soulmate nearly his entire life. He’d met him, finally, in person, at 17. Since then, they’d spent the last few decades building and sharing a life together. Harry couldn’t have been happier, honestly.

Even with all the strangeness that was Phil’s job; the friends he made through it; Harry was happy.

Until Loki.

Phil had called him from the helicopter the moment he was safe after Loki had turned up and destroyed the compound. He’d also told him that the god had somehow compromised Clint.

It was barely a day later that he received a call from Natasha, asking if there was anything he could do to find him.

“Touch the symbol on the bracelet I gave you. Say, ‘home’.”

Moments later, she whirled into existence in front of him, looking only a little ill.

“What was that?”

“Emergency portkey. It also has some protective features. Now. What do you know?”

“Whatever the staff is, it can control people. Bring them under his will.” Harry’s eyes went hard.

“I can’t find him. Not yet. I hadn’t had a chance to give him his.” and he gestured at her bracelet. “But when you find him, grab onto him and repeat the same word. It will bring you to wherever I am. I’ll be able to at least subdue him if I can’t immediately break whatever curse it is.” For a moment, Natasha said nothing, and then in an uncharacteristic move, she stepped forward to hug him.

“Thank you.” He nodded, hugging her back.

“Of course. Now, where’s Phil?”

“He’s on the helicarier. I was there too until you brought me here.” Harry gave another decisive nod. 

“Okay. Let me grab a few things. Then I’m coming with you.” She didn’t look in the least bit surprised and his shoulders slumped for a moment. “How long have you known?”

“The moment I saw you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Coulson asked me not to.” Harry gave a tired smile. He wasn’t at all surprised. He loved that man.

“Right then. 2 minutes.”

 

 

 

The helicarier was nothing like Harry had expected. The moment they arrived, Harry hid himself under the invisibility cloak but kept pace with Natasha, who didn’t so much as flinch at his disappearance.

“We’re waiting for any sign of Loki to pop up on our radar. Until then, we’re waiting for the others to arrive.”

“Who?”

“The Avengers Initiative.” Harry snorted.

“I still think it’s a ridiculous name.” he felt Natasha’s amusement radiating off of her.

“Do you think you’ll be invisible to Stark’s censors as well?” Harry grinned under his cloak.

“One way to find out.”

 

 

 

Nobody noticed he was there, watching, not even Loki when he was brought aboard.

The only thing that noticed his presence was the glowing blue stone on the end of the spear, and Harry knew enough about the Endless to recognize the mind stone when he saw it, hidden as it was in that casing.

He knew exactly what it would take to break its hold. He also knew this was what he’d been afraid of all along.

 

 

 

The explosion had them all rocking and Harry didn’t waste anytime dashing towards the others. Natasha had slipped him a com so he heard the moment she admitted she was with Bruce; heard the angry shouts as the man shifted into creature. He apparated blindly, throwing back his hood even as he moved to stand between the Hulk and Natasha, casting his strongest shield spell. The hulk immediately slammed his fist into it, but Harry didn’t waver.

“We do not attack our friends because of someone else’s actions.” Harry snapped, and the Hulk immediately stopped pounding on the shield, glaring at him. He gave a roar but Harry didn’t so much as blink. “We, are your friends. I thought you protected your friends.” there was a flash of shame before anger took its place.

“Tiny human not friend!”

“But she is.” and he pointed at Natasha, who’d just managed to free her leg. “And you were going to hurt her.” The Hulk glared at him again before his eyes shifted to Natasha, the guilt was immediate.

“No hurt friend.”

Harry nodded, waiting until the Hulk hunkered back before turning to Natasha. The relief in her expression was palpable.

“Remember. ‘Home’.” she nodded, knowing it was as much a warning for he safety as for when she found Clint. Then Harry disapparated.

He needed to find Phil.

The cold dread in his stomach told him that nothing else could possibly matter more. After all these years, his instincts had never been wrong, and he just _knew_ that if he wasn’t on time, the consequences would be severe.

 

 

 

“Move away please.” he heard Phil’s voice and started dashing towards it, heart hammering, wand in hand. “You like this? Started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer.” he didn’t have to see to know Phil was talking to Loki. He ran faster. “Even I don’t know what it does.” he pulled out the sticky note even as he ran, using his wand as a pen. He could all but see the room in his minds eye; see the ripple of illusory magic approaching Phil from behind.

 

 

 

Even as Phil shifted to charge the weapon, a flash of colour appeared out of the corner of his eyes.

_DUCK!_

He dropped, trusting Harry’s instincts as much as his own, and saw the spear stab through the air where his chest had been moments before. He rolled away, coming up fast to aim, and that’s when Harry appeared, bursting onto the deck, the crackle of magic and smell of ozone filling the space.

“Oi! Why don’t you fight someone your own size.” and it wouldn’t have been funny if Harry wasn’t so small.

 

 

 

Loki spun away from Phil and towards him and Harry brandished his wand, standing tall, letting his magic build around him. He met Loki’s gaze head on, saw the surprise, contempt, and then wariness enter the god’s eyes.

“You are no mere midgardian Wizard.” Loki noted, grip tightening on the spear.

“No, I’m not.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m his soulmate.” Loki’s brow shot up, gaze flickering towards Phil and back.

“You would allow yourself to be tied to one such as him?”

Harry bared his teeth.

“You would be so lucky.” and then he shot a curse forward. Loki snarled, throwing a bolt of power of his own in return.

They fought back and forth; dodging and trading blows; deflecting the magical bursts, each more powerful than the last. Then Loki shot a bolt of power towards Phil, and though Harry managed to cast a shield in time, it still threw the older man back. Harry immediately leapt forward, apparating between one step and the next to position himself between them. He felt the spear poke against his chest the moment he reappeared.

He felt the power of the Mind Stone flood through him; felt it trying to bend him to Loki’s will.

_No._ He thought. He wouldn’t bend to the false god or the stone. He focused his mind; focused as he would to cast a patronus; and in his minds eye, he could see the stacks and stacks of sticky notes that Phil had written him. Could see every berating message to sleep or eat, could see every _I love you_ , every hastily scrawled out memo written on the wrong stack of paper and ending up with Harry instead of on his desk. The ones with coffee stains, the ones that were no more than a doodle. The passive aggressive ones and the flirty ones.

He thought of every single note that Phil had ever written him, and opened his eyes, and grinned.


End file.
